Luc Fortuno (Aura)
Description At first, the Aura is almost invisible, the only sign it has been activated being a dim fire burning in the user's eyes. When the Victory Count reaches 15, a dim bronze light will begin emanating from the user. At a Victory Count of 30, this light will glow brighter, but silver instead of bronze. At a Victory Count of 50, this light will glow very brightly, gold this time. At a Victory Count of 75, the fire in the user's eyes will glow much brighter than before. At a Victory Count of 100, the golden light will be replaced by a bright light that shines Platinum. History All throughout history, there has always been many great warriors that have dared to take the challenge of getting the highest streak of victories without a loss. Warriors that tried to prove themselves to be unbeatable. The very vast majority of these warriors have of course, come nowhere near being able to claim themselves 'unbeatable'. But, every so often, there will be one that seems to stand above the rest, achieving quite impressive streaks of victories. Even fewer of these are able to even possibly earn the favor of a legendary Pokemon. Or so they say. Reasonably, most assume this Aura comes as a blessing of sorts of a legendary Pokemon. And also like many Auras, this one is reasonably assumed to come from a certain legendary Pokemon. In this case, this Aura's 'patron legendary' is said to be Victini, the Victory Pokemon. Regardless of whether or not this is the case, this Aura mostly comes to those who have proved themselves to have a good heart, and a craving for battling. More accurately, winning battles. Afterwards, with whom the Aura ends up with is entirely based on whether or not the user remains victorious or not. This Aura also has the tendency to be passed down bloodlines, so children of the current users of this Aura will often end up with this Aura as well. Or at least, the potential of acquiring this Aura, given they are able to prove themselves by dedicating themselves to victory and having a good heart. Move(s) and Ability(s) ((Note: In order to unlock the moves/abilities within this aura, the user must acquire certain amounts of victories in battle (After receiving the Aura). The fights where the victories are achieved must be fair fights, meaning the opponent must be AT MINIMUM, five levels below the user, and the user's side may not outnumber the opponent's side. Also, this Aura MUST be activated for at least the majority of the fight for it to count towards for the Victory Count. And of course, it is completely the player's responsibility to keep track of the number of victories the user has.)) Level 1: Victor's Mark (Ability): The User receives a permanent boost to their critical hit rate, and a extra 10% chance to activate a move's additional effect. Also, if the user loses a battle, their Victory Count will be lowered. If the opponents were no more than 5 levels above the user, the Victory Count will be reduced by 5. If the opponent was more than 5 levels above the user, than it will only be reduced by one. If the user loses a battle while already having a negative Victory Count, they will lose the Aura, and if possible, it will be given to the opponent that defeated them (With level and Victory Count reset) ((Note: For clarification, if the Victory Count drops below the prerequisite for any of the moves/abilities, they will be unable to be used (or in the case of abilities, they will have no effect) until the Victory Count is brought back up to the prerequisite count.)) Level 5: Beginning Vigor: Count prerequisite: 10 The User pumps themselves up for battle, allowing them to distribute three stat boosts to themselves however they please (cannot boost Crtical hit rate or Evasion) by one stage. Can only be used on the first turn of a battle, and only once per battle. Level 8: Battle Cry: Count prerequisite: 20 The User lets out a loud cry, rallying their friends, and challenging their foes. Boosts critical hit rate and attacking stats of user's entire team by one stage for three turns. Opponents are put into Taunt status(Three turns). Can only be used every four turns. Level 12: Turn-around: Count prerequisite: 30 Once per battle, if the user's health is below 20%, they may fully heal, and will receive three boosts to distribute however they please (except in Critical hit rate and Evasion) Level 15: Turn of Fortune Count prerequisite: 40 For two turns, all luck is turned to the User's favor. However, they will unable to move (includes attacks and actual movement) during the turn of activation (the effects kick in starting on the User's next turn.) Attacks from the User will always hit (Note that OHKO Moves are in no way effected), will be a guaranteed Critical Hit, and will activate their additional effect if they have one. If an opponent tries to attack the user, only moves that will not miss are able to hit (No miss moves, and 100% accurate moves with no accuracy debuffs), and the attacks will not crit, nor activate an additional effect (Unless it has an 100% chance of occurring). Can only be used twice per battle, and has a cooldown of four turns after the effects wear off. Level 20: Champion's Mark (Ability) Count prerequisite: 50: The User receives two permanent boosts to their critical hit rate, and the chance of the additional effect of a move occurring is doubled (Much like Serene Grace). After acquiring a Victory Count of 75, user's critical hits will deal 2.25x damage as opposed to 1.5x damage (Much like Sniper) . After acquiring a Victory Count of 100, the user will become immune to all stat reductions (Including from their own moves, such as the speed drop from Hammer Arm). Replaces Victor's Mark. (However the penalty of losing battles still exists) Aura Overflare Blaze of Glory Count prerequisite: 50 A desperation move that can only be used when the User is under 20% health, has already used Turn-around, and is the only member remaining on their side of the field. Has a priority of +1. Gives the user Endure status for one turn. If during this turn, the user is brought to 1 HP, they will automatically release a devastating fiery explosion around them. BP; Fire-type ; Special; 90 Acc; Hits everyone Afterwards, the User will be healed to 25% of their max health. If the battle ends with the use of this overflare, the victory WILL NOT count towards their Victory Count. However, if the battle still proceeds after the overflare is used, and the user still wins, then the victory will count towards the Victory Count. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura